I will make you believe
by BelleWriter
Summary: Love comes to those who still hope although they've been disappointed, to those who still believe although they've been betrayed, to those who still love although they've been hurt before.  JJ/D.Rossi story
1. Chapter 1

**I Will Make You Believe.**

.Jennifer Jareau walked into the BAU office on a sunny Monday morning. She loved her job, aside from all the disturbing and tragic scenes, she loved her co-workers. She didn't even consider them as co-workers they were more like _family. _This is true, she saw them everyday for long hours, she traveled with them to different states to work on many cases, and of course celebrated many holidays and events with them. Aaron, Penelope, Emily, Spencer, Derek and David, she loved them so much and trusted them... especially David.

She sat at her desk sipping her black coffee staring at the case that has been sitting on her desk every since she arrived. She wasn't ready to focus yet; she was in such a happy mood. She glared out her office window as she watched everybody walk in through the front doors, greeting each other and proceeding to their desks. She couldn't help but notice the way Derek stared at Penelope; they have been flirting with each other for months now, but she could tell Derek was ready to show Penelope that she's more then a computer genius, Penelope is special, such an extraordinary woman and JJ couldn't agree more.

As she heard a knock on my door JJ jumped a little, she looked over and smiled instantly. It was David Rossi, the legendary profiler, successful book author and just simply amazing at what he does. Jennifer couldn't be more honored to be able to work with him and of course be great friends with him. He's much older then her but sometimes she felt that he's the only person who understands when JJ needed someone to talk to. He was always there for the team and smiled a bit more then Aaron does. He walked in and sat down on one of the empty chairs and stared at her, smiling; Jennifer could tell he was happy to see her, because more then anything she was definitely happy to see him.

"Good morning, Jen. I saw you sitting in here alone so I thought I should stop by" He said flashing a quick smile. Jennifer's heart melted.

"Well, I was just about to start on this case but I was caught off in a daze for a moment." JJ chuckled.

"Care to share?" He asked curiously.

"No! All private, sorry. Did you enjoy staying at the creek this weekend? I'm sure you had a wonderful time with just you and your glass of scotch." JJ giggled.

"Actually, I did. It was lonely at times but relaxing after all the tough cases we've had. Maybe you could come with me sometime?" Dave asked hopefully.

How could she turn down that offer! She's been waiting to spend time with him for months! "Of course, I would love to!" biting her lip as the words popped out of her mouth.

David smiled and thought to himself for a while but before he could say anything else Emily walked.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Aaron is waiting for us in the conference room." Emily said.

David got up and headed for the door "Thank you, Emily." And left.

As JJ was about to get up, Emily smiled at JJ. "You have to tell me everything that happened."

Jennifer stared at the elegant lady standing in front of her "What are you talking about? Am I missing something?"

"Clearly not! By the look on your face when he walked out, something happened! Don't even try lying to me; I know you have feelings for David." Emily punched my arm lightly while laughing.

"Fine! But not now, Aaron is waiting for us and it can wait" JJ said biting her lip because she knew that conversation was more then a regular, casual conversation.

The two ladies walked out the office and proceeded towards the conference room.

Jennifer couldn't believe that the beautiful sunny weather turned into rain. She forgot her umbrella at home and didn't want to get wet. She felt someone tap her shoulder and turned around. The tall man in front of her smiled and she loved it, she could stare at it all day and never get tired of it.

"Having fun watching the rain?" As David stood beside her looking at the raindrops on the glass race to the bottom.

"Fun? Of course not, I'll just wait a bit to see if the rain will ease up and then head home." As JJ stared at David, mesmerizing his face, he had to be the most handsome man she has ever seen in her whole life.

"You know, I think it's going to get worst I suggest you go home now." David chuckled.

As the lightening lit up in the sky Jennifer sighed and was about to take a risk to run to her car and drive home in this storm. "I guess your right…I'll see you tomorrow, Rossi." She smiled and walked off about to open the door.

"Wait!" He took off his jacket as he showed his dark blue long sleeved dress shirt. "You certainly picked the perfect day to wear a short sleeve, Jen." As he chuckled "Take my jacket, I don't want you to get sick."

Was he really offering his jacket? How generous! "You know, you don't have to I can just run to my car and…"

"Take it, Cara Mia" He said softly.

Jennifer stared into his deep brown eyes and put on the jacket "I'll return it to you tomorrow, thank you so much." She hesitated for a moment and left. She was overwhelmed. She's recently learned that no man has ever shown such generosity. When she got in her car she looked at the front doors and saw David standing there still, he looked like he was in deep thought. She stared at the man who she had fallen deeply in love with each and every day. Sometimes she wondered if he felt the same… she will just have to wait until that day comes.

If only she knew that David Rossi had felt the same way ever since the day he laid eyes on her.


	2. Chapter 2

David smiled to himself and turned around heading to his office to gather his belongings after a long day. It drives him insane that he's being such an idiot letting Jennifer go home every night and not knowing how he feels about her. If only she knew, he would devote his whole entire life to her. He would hold her and never let go when she's scared; cherishing every moment that she was in his arms. Kiss her long and passionately; letting her know that she is the one and only woman for him and would never let her go. Cuddle with her at night and let her know that his face will be the first face she'd see in the morning when she'd wake up. Protect her when she's scared; nobody was going to harm her, ever. He knew how to make a death look like an accident and get away with it. There was no other woman he'd rather be with, Jennifer Jareau; the love of his life. He knew it and soon she would too.

He heard a knock on his office door, "who the hell could that be?" he thought to himself. Putting down his brief case he opened the door and saw Emily Prentiss standing in the doorway. Emily was an elegant woman who knew so many languages, showed no fear during cases and one of Jennifer's best friends. He knew exactly what Emily was here for.

"Hey Rossi, heading out?" Emily walked in confidently, sitting down on one of his office chairs

David walked towards his desk and sat on the chair behind it "Yes, I was. How may I assist you?"

Emily stared at him for a long while, finally she spoke "I know exactly what's going on… you're in love with my best friend, aren't you?"

David chuckled "Well, Emily you have to be a bit more specific. It's either Garcia or Jennifer you're referring to."

"Cut the crap! You love Jennifer, why won't you just tell her? Do you realize she is…" Emily caught herself before she could say anything else.

"She's what, Emily? Finish your sentence." David read the expression on her face carefully; he knew exactly that she was hiding something.

"I've said enough, and you haven't confessed yet." Emily said trying to cover up what she almost let out into the open.

David sighed "She's an amazing woman, what can I say?"

"Well, I'm sure Jayje thinks you're a wonderful man too, Rossi." Emily actually knew exactly what JJ thought of Rossi.

"If you know something Emily, tell me. Don't hide anything from me, I'll find out." David said darkly trying to read her face.

Emily took a deep breath, what has she gotten herself into? How could she? JJ is going to kill her. Emily's cell phone rang, "phew" she thought.

"You better take that, I'll see you tomorrow Emily." David rose from his seat.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Rossi." Emily flipped open her phone as she left.

David took a deep breath. His dream is becoming a reality. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jennifer sat on her couch making herself comfortable for another long lonely night. She decided to watch "A walk to remember", her favorite movie, she had already watched it a billion times but still cried every time. During half the movie her thoughts starting drifting to something else. She remembered when Will and she were in love; she thought that they would last forever and ever. He was so good to her, brought her flowers on the job. Took her out to dinner every night to expensive restaurants but she thought wrong; terribly wrong. Will has a gambling problem; he owes so much money to people who have threatened to kill him many times. She was sick of it and decided to leave Will but it wasn't easy. He made a promise to her that he would stop gambling and spend more time with her because he claimed that he loved her too much to let her leave. They married 4 months later after strengthening their relationship. Jennifer believed that she was in love but yet again; she was dead wrong. Will cheated on her, one night stands with women from his job. Jennifer was hurt, that was when David came in and decides to comfort Jen when she was hurting. He held her close as she cried on his chest, she didn't want to open up to him like that because she didn't want to seem so "needy and desperate" but David told her it was non-sense and he will always be there for her. That was the day Jennifer realized that David was something more to her; in fact he was special to her. He made her smile, opened up her bubbly personality and she loved it; she loved him! Jennifer was strong enough to file a divorce and left Will. Moved into a condo and never spoke to Will ever again. She started a new life and had a new goal; be strong enough to tell David Rossi that she couldn't hide anymore.

Jennifer finished watching "A walk to remember" and cried at the ending, as usual. Reaching for the box of tissues in front of her, she heard a knock on her door. Glancing over at the clock it was 9:36PM, she wasn't expecting anybody this late. Getting up, wiping her tears and heading over to the door she looked through the peep hole. "Oh my God… a-are you serious?" JJ was in shock.

Opening the door, she stared right at his face. His handsome, flawless face. David Rossi stood in front of her staring at her red, teary eyes.

"D-David… what are you d-doing here so late? Did your car break down and my place happened to be the closest?" JJ stumbled on her words, wiping her tears trying to smile.

"Who the hell did this to you?" David walked in, taking off his shoes and facing JJ. "Don't tell me he's here! Or talked to you! Jennifer, what's wrong Bella?" David was so concerned. If that son of a bitch was here he'd kill him for hurting Jennifer.

"No, I'm fine! I was watching "a walk to remember" you know how that movie always makes me cry, don't worry yourself." JJ giggled giving David a quick hug.

"Right, the only movie that makes you cry like you've watched it for the first time." David put both arms around her cherishing the moment.

Jennifer was caught up in a moment. Letting go she punched David lightly "What on earth are you doing here so late? If you planned on sleeping over you could have at least called and brought more movies." Jennifer giggled.

God, he loved her sweet, innocent giggle "I actually was driving in this area and came by to see you…" He lied. This was more then a casual visit.

"Oh, really?" Jennifer knew it was now or never.

David sighed, "Baby I can't do this anymore… please, sit down I have to talk to you."

Walking into the living room, Jennifer sat down on her couch staring at the man who sat beside her "What's wrong, David? You look pretty serious…is there a bad case?"

"This isn't about our job, Jennifer." David said.

"Oh, then spill, you're scaring me." Jennifer said concerned.

"There is nothing you need to be scared about, Cara Mia." David sighed looking deep into her eyes, mesmerizing her face. "Jennifer, I know that you've gotten out of a terrible relationship almost a year ago but… this cannot wait any long. I'm scared if I wait too long, I'm going to lose you and if I lose you, I'll have nothing. JJ, I am in love with you, I love everything about you. Your beauty caught my attention, but your personality captured my heart. I want you to be mine, Jennifer and for you to realize that there is no one else that can make me happy and so in love like you have. I have been married 3 times, but Cara I swear I have found real love. Just thinking about being with you tomorrow is enough to get me through each and every day. Your hearts been broken over and over but I'll make you trust in love again. Put your faith in me, I'll make you believe." David stared at the woman in front of him, he said everything that came straight from his heart, and he could say more if he wanted to. Damn it, he could write a book about the feelings he has for JJ.

Jennifer was speechless, her prayers and wishes her answered, she has never heard such a beautiful speech in her life, she was so flattered and relieved that she started crying. She put her head into David's chest and cried her eyes out.

"its okay, Cara. I've got you, don't cry. I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry I've kept this from you for so long… I just couldn't wait any longer" 

After a few minutes Jennifer looked up at David and said "You've had me waiting long enough. Dave, do you realize that I am in love with you, too? I just didn't know how to tell you… I was so scared that you would be freaked out that I wasn't good enough for you…" Jennifer was interrupted.

"Are you insane? You're everything to me. I couldn't ask for such a better gift in life." David said smiling.

"You better be staying tonight because I don't want to wake up tomorrow clueless not knowing if this was a dream or not." Jennifer giggled.

"Baby, pinch me. This is all real." David said smiling widely.

That night, secrets were reviled and two worlds were slowly colliding. 


	4. Chapter 4

It was a Saturday morning, the sun lighting up Jennifer's room made her white bed stand out. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed she was in her bedroom. Recapping from last night, she remembered falling asleep on the couch…with David Rossi. Oh God, please don't let last night be a dream. She was so happy that David came out to her practically telling her that he was in love with her. She didn't want it to be a dream; she would burst out crying if last night was only a dream! She loved David so much; if it were real she would tell him everyday for the rest of her life. Shifting over a bit to get out of a bed she left something grip at the side of her shoulder. Jennifer bit her lip and instantly looked to her right, staring at the face beside her she let out a sigh of relief.

David stared directly at her, natural beauty was written all over this woman he thought himself. He sat up a bit and kissed her head. "Good morning, Bella. Going somewhere?" David said chuckling pulling her closer to him

"No, no. I just thought…" She stumbled on her words thinking of the right words to say.

"You thought what, Jen?" David said curiously.

"I thought everything that happened last night was a dream… you know, the confessing and all that." JJ mumbled, she didn't want to sound ridiculous.

"Babe, like I said last night; pinch me, this is all real." David quoted.

"Then one question… how did we get in my bed? Last time I checked we were laughing and talking then we fell asleep on the couch, and why are you in your boxers? OH MY GOODNESS! Don't tell me we had sex, Rossi! I swear I would have remembered that but…" Jennifer's eyes widened.

"Cara Mia, you fell asleep in my arms and you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you up so I carried you to bed and sweetheart, my mother raised me a gentlemen I wasn't going to sleep in your bed in my jeans and dress shirt." David chuckled; he was amazed by this woman.

_3 weeks later._

Jennifer was walking to her office after attending a conference meeting; she hasn't seen David around for about 2 hours or so now. She walked in her office and sat down on her chair. Closing her eyes for a moment she wished she could see David right this moment, it has been a long afternoon. Opening her eyes she noticed a note on her desk. She looked at the envelope; "Jennifer ", ripping the envelope open it said:

" Dear Jennifer, I know you'll be exhausted from your meeting today but I would love to see your beautiful face at one of my favorite places. Meet me at the local park.  
- Love _always_, David."

Jennifer stood up grabbing her sweater and purse then headed out of the BAU. As she was driving to the park she couldn't stop thinking about how blessed she was to be with someone so special, caring and loving. No where close to Will! He loved her for who she was, nothing could screw this up.

Or so she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Jennifer sat down on a bench waiting for David; she couldn't wait to see him. As soon as David was in her sight she would run up to him and hug him practically making sure he couldn't breathe, but for now; she must wait. Feeling a body next to her she looked to her left. Her eyes widened, she couldn't believe who was sitting next to her at this moment. She glared at the person as anger built up in her body.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" Jennifer said furiously.

"Missed me, love?" Will says delighted to see his dear JJ.

"Heck no, Will. Honestly, I don't want to start anything with you today, or ever. So could you kindly leave?" Jennifer said hoping the man beside her would leave.

"We have things to talk about Jennifer; I've missed you so much." Will said smiling.

"How did you find me anyway?" Jennifer said curiously.

Will sat closer to Jennifer "Well, I was in the neighborhood and I thought to myself; that beautiful blonde looks so familiar." Sighing "The same woman I fell in love with but left me for mistakes that could easily been forgiven!"

"Wait, did you say forgiven? Are you drunk? How could I ever forgive you knowing that you cheated on me with 10 sluts from your job?" Jennifer shouted furiously.

Will felt anger building up inside of him "Why do you have to be so stubborn! You know I hate it when you play hard to get, Jen."

"You disgust me, get out of my sight." Jennifer got up ready to leave.

Pulling on her arm making her sit back down "What did I say? We have things to discuss. Don't you ever walk away from me!"

Jennifer stared at Will, memories coming back in her head from a long time ago; awful ones. She wished David would hurry up; she couldn't stand this any longer.

"That's better I talk; you listen." Will said staring deeply into her eyes. "I am sorry that I have to act like this but when you don't listen, someone has to take control, right?" Will said gripping tighter onto her arm.

Jennifer felt tears filling up in her eyes "Stop it! This is ridiculous, why can't you move on?" Jennifer tried pulling her arm away.

Will lost control and slapped her "Today must be my lucky day, nobody is in the park." Will watched as Jennifer cried out in pain.

"Touch her again, Will. See what happens. Your funeral; not mine." David said standing over both of them.

Will let go of Jennifer standing up to David "Baby, let me take care of this jerk who thinks he can act like the super hero today."

David punched Will across his face making him fall on the floor "You touch her again and I will make sure you cough up blood, got it?" David said darkly.

Will stared at David getting back up on his feet, staring at Jennifer who was lying on the bench, crying and covering her face. "I'll leave you two alone, but JJ, I'll see you very soon." Will walked away not even looking at David one last time.

Making sure Will was gone; David sat on the bench next to JJ holding her. David held up her face in his hands "I am so sorry, baby. I would have come sooner but…"

"This isn't your fault, don't worry I'm relived you came at all. If you didn't show up I swear he would have…" JJ stumbled on her words, crying now.

"Cara Mia, he won't ever hurt you ever again. Not after today, you'll be staying with me now at my cabin. Consider that you're new home." David smiled.

Looking up "Are you sure? That place is so private to you, you always called that your getaway." JJ said concernedly.

"I have never brought anybody there before so consider it a compliment, my love" David kissed the top of her head.

Reaching up JJ kissed David passionately, slowly breaking the kiss "I love you, I hope you know that." Jennifer looked deeply into his eyes.

"I love you more than you could ever love me." David said smiling at the woman in his arms, happier then ever.

"Let's go back to my condo and pack!" Jennifer giggled.

Love is when the other person's happiness is more important than your own.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been 2 and a half hours since David and Jennifer have been driving. They were on their way to their new home; David Rossi's cabin at the little creek. JJ fell asleep while they were driving; she had been thinking about her new life and wondering how she got here. Just a few months ago, she and David were only friends and nothing else. They had a strong friendship, although David is much older then her she showed David that age is just a number; nothing else. But apart of her was still worried, she didn't want to believe everything she heard until she heard it from David but she was afraid of how he was going to react. Feeling the car pull over she opened her eyes and saw a pathway leading up to the most gorgeous house she has ever seen. This was their new home; memories were starting to be made.

"Oh my goodness…" JJ gazed at the house, admiring it not believing that David did all of this and never invited anyone over.

"I can see you like it." David looked at her smiling.

"No, you're dead wrong Rossi." JJ said now looking at the pathway that had beautiful red and orange leaves covering part of the pathway.

"What do you mean? Is there something wrong?" David was now concerned, in fact confused even. He looked at her face and she looked amazed.

JJ giggled, "Relax, I don't like it because I'm beyond that; I love it!" Unbuckling her seat belt and getting out of the car she waited until David was standing by her side. Taking his hand she walked up the path and onto the porch still caught up in a moment. This was now her home, she could see her little babies running around on the lawn playing as her and David sat on the porch watching them, laughing, smiling, enjoy their lives together.

"We should get you unpacked and settled in, then I'll give you a tour of the cabin, alright Cara?" Kissing her, he's wanted to do that all day.

Slowly breaking the kiss she stared at David and nodded.

_A few hours later._

Leading JJ towards to backyard, the first thing she noticed was the small pond; it was beautiful.

"Well, that is all. I am so glad that I wouldn't have to enjoy this beautiful home alone anymore." Smiling at the woman he loved.

"Damn right you won't, David this is beautiful it's so unreal… I feel like a princess in a fairytale. Please, tell me this is all real and nothing will ever happen." JJ stared deeply into his eyes wanting answers.

"I won't let a damn thing happen to you ever, Jennifer. I will protect you with my life and beyond that, all I want to do is enjoy the rest of my life with you because we both know I've waited long enough" David chuckling.

It was a beautiful breezy day, the type of fall days Jennifer enjoyed. She sat down on the grass watching the pond, starting to drift off into deep thought. David sat down next to her worrying about getting grass strains on his new Italian dress pants but he would do anything for Jennifer.

JJ rested her head onto his chest and finally said "How do you know?"

"Know what, Bella? Tell me what's on your mind." Rossi said concerned about her.

"You're a best selling book author, you have millions of dollars, been in the FBI longer then any of us, married 3 times, hell you could have any girl you want. Why did you choose me?" JJ looked up at him.

"You're everything I want, that's why. My three previous marriages made me realize, those woman I married are nothing compared to you. I will never hurt you, I'd rather hurt myself then let anything happen to you, I want to love you and show you that everyday and every night. You are my first thought in the morning and my last thought when I go to sleep. You have nothing to worry about, Bella. I'm yours and your mine, forever." David said smiling; hoping that was what JJ wanted to hear.

"I love you, David. I'm sorry if I over react, you'll have to bear with me." Jennifer laid down on the grass looking up at the sky.

"I love you too, JJ. Now, can we go inside please?" David said getting ready to get up.

"Why, it's so beautiful outside." Jennifer sat up curiously.

"I know, babe we can sit on the porch or something but these are new…" David was cut off.

"Dress pants imported from Italy, sorry I forgot for a minute." As they both got up Jennifer looked at his pants and laughed. "You might want to give those to the dry cleaners… and fast."

"Damn it, this is your fault" he teased her.

She tippy-toed to his height and kissed him passionately, "Does that make you feel better?" smiling sweetly.

"You'll have to do a lot better then that, babe." Taking her into his arms.

"They said that Disney land is the best place in the world, obviously they've never been in your arms." Jennifer said.

She was finally in love.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you sure you want to do this? Like seriously, you can drop me off here and I'll walk, its only two blocks. They won't have to know!" Jennifer was panicking, all morning she had been freaking out because David wanted to drive to work together in the same car. It wouldn't be a problem; if they told their co-workers that they have been seeing each other, in fact moved in with each other and taking their relationship more seriously. She was afraid of what they would think! Derek of course would joke around about her sex relations with David, Reid would be completely clueless; he might be a genius but when it comes to relationships, he's terrible at keeping up. Emily and Penelope would tie her to a chair, and keep her there until she explained exactly why she kept her 5 week relationship with David Rossi a secret. Especially from them! They have a sister bond, that could never be broken. For Aaron, he would be completely supportive in his own little way but he knew that David was one of the people who made up the "No personal relations with your co-workers at the BAU."

"Don't worry, Cara. You honestly I care about what they have to say? Honestly? I want them to see you with me, when you walk in the conference room or any room I would point at you and say "isn't she beautiful?" David smiled to himself. "Although, you might want to keep your guard up, Prentiss and Garcia will certainly have a very long talk with you."

"Thanks, so supportive." JJ said with high sarcasm.

"Your fault for waiting so long" He pulled over in the parking lot. He kissed her cheek "Have a good day, babe." He opened the door and got out of the car.

Inhaling and exhaling she was ready. Stepping out of the car and into the BAU office the first face she noticed was Derek's. He looked like he saw a ghost.

"Something wrong, Morgan?" David smiled while checking in with the secretary, receiving any cases that needed to be looked over.

"Rossi, since when were you and JJ hitting it off?" Morgan winked at Jennifer, knowing it was bothering her.

"Stop it, Morgan. Don't you have work to do?" Jennifer said walking past him trying to avoid anymore confusion.

"Wait, does Garcia know about this?" Morgan talked a bit louder, hoping Garcia heard.

His wish came true.

Garcia walked into the room "What's wrong? I heard my name." Seeing JJ "Hey, I haven't heard from you all weekend! You don't check you phone anymore?" She hit her arm lightly, smiling.

"Oh, I guess my phone died…" Jennifer said.

"Baby girl, Jennifer is lying to you. She's seeing Rossi." Derek smiled widely at Jennifer. He had a long morning; he needed a good laugh anyway.

"You're what? Since when? I thought that was forbidden! The number one rule at the BAU! No personal relations with other co-workers!" Penelope overreacted "I swear, Jayje I am going to kill you!"

"But that rule doesn't exist anymore" Smiling at the computer tech. David told them everything that happened, "No need to overreact" David smiled.

Emily heard everything walking up beside Jennifer "I knew this would happen sooner or later! I am so happy for you two." She hugged JJ.

"We all are, I'm sorry Jennifer about the whole confession moment but I needed a good laugh today." Morgan smiled at her.

"Don't think you're off the hook because I am seriously going to kill you later on." Jennifer giggled.

As everybody stayed around and talked for a bit, at the top of the stairs Erin Strauss heard everything. She was seriously going to have a talk with Rossi. He hated it when he took down rules without letting her know first, and this was serious.

-

David sat in Strauss office for a few minutes not even making eye contact with her. The moment she called him into her office; he knew she was pissed, and he knew exactly why.

"You aren't the only one in charge here, David. You're acting like a selfish bastard. Taking down a rule from the BAU something important and you need to run it by me or one of the other head agents here."

David still didn't make eye contact with her.

"Are you even listening to me?" Erin got even more upset.

"What?" David looked up clueless.

Slamming her hands down on the table. "Stop ignoring me, David!" She said furiously

"Listen, Erin. I did nothing wrong, I was going to come tell you later on but you overreacted. I have no problem with running things by you or the other agents, but some situations have to be handled quicker then you expect it to be." David said.

"Truth be told; I am happy for you and Agent Jareau but, I don't want any slacking off going on or funny business in these offices. Plus, what if this ends badly?" Erin bit her lip as she saw David's expression change.

"What did you say? You think I'll break Jennifer's heart? Have you been drinking?" David got up from his seat. "I wouldn't be in a relationship with her if I knew that things would end badly. I've spent days and nights thinking about her, and developing a love for her. I could tell you more but it's not like you've ever felt love before, so don't start doubting my relationship." David walked to the door "Oh, and don't even try telling Jennifer what you just told me, I don't want you messing with her head." David turned around and walked out her office.

Strauss shook her head as she watched him walk out. There was nothing she could do. "Selfish bastard" she said to herself. 


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1

It has been a long, exhausting week at the BAU. Jennifer had just arrived back from a press conference about a recent case. She checked her watch and it was already 6:45; time flies by. She called David and told him that she would be making some pit stops before coming home; he already informed her that he would be working late. Of course she would wait up for him, she always did. Knowing that he had arrived home safely and in her bed would make her sleep better.

She went to the grocery, paid some bills at the bank and finally made her way home. Jennifer noticed that the same car has been following her for the past 15 minutes. She started getting suspicious. She took a different lane managing to lose the person. She let out a sigh of relief.

When she arrived home it was already 9:00PM. She walked in the front door with heavy grocery bags in her hands; she couldn't wait to put them down so she closed the door with her foot not looking back and walked into the kitchen. Jennifer put them down and instantly felt that something wasn't right…there was another presence in her house.

"David, is that you?" She called out waiting for a response. She walked into her living room looking around, she saw nobody there.

"David isn't here, honey." A man said, walking up behind her "It's just me, and you" He whispered into her ear.

Jennifer's body froze in shock. She didn't know what to do. Damn it! Where was her gun when she needed it? She knew exactly who this bastard was.

"What's wrong? No welcome hug? You're not the only one who had a long day at work, sweetie." Will said pressing his lips against her hair.

"What the hell do you want? Get out of my house, right now!" Jennifer said backing away from him.

"You honestly think you could move away without me finding you? Silly girl, you make me laugh." Will gripped onto her arm, pulling her closer.

"Will, you don't have to keep doing this." Jennifer felt tears fill up in her eyes, she was scared to death.

"You think I'm going to do something to you?" Will asked her suspiciously.

"Y-yes, you never know when to stop. This isn't like you, what happened to the old Will?" Jennifer looked into his eyes.

"The old Will isn't here anymore, you don't think you hurt me when you left? All you do is think about your own feelings!" Slapping her across the face.

She screamed in fear. "I did think about you Will, I thought of all the times I went to bed alone, and you never answered your phone because you were too busy screwing about with other women, you're the selfish one here!"

"Did I tell you to talk back to me?" Punching her, this caused her to fall on the ground. "I cared about you Jennifer! I didn't screw around with those women on purpose, it was an accident!" Hitting her again, "You never listened to me! Always expected the worst out of me." Kicking her in her ribs while she was on the ground crying.

"You knew I wanted to make a family with you, but work was always more important to you. That's why I started taking late shifts, too." Yelling at her; making Jennifer cry even more. He pinned her on the floor making sure she couldn't get up. "Oh yeah, and don't even try fighting back or I'll kill you, just behave. For once." Kissing and hitting Jennifer, making cry even more she realized that she might not be able to get out of this one.

As Will got up a little bit to take off his shirt, she kicked him between his legs. Will cried out in pain "You bitch! What did I say?"

Jennifer broke free from his grip and ran to the phone, but before she could dial 911; everything went pitch black.

**Bam. **


	9. Chapter 8 part 2

Holding the gun in his hands, he watched as Jennifer fell to the ground. He couldn't believe what he just did. He shot the woman that he was madly in love with in the chest, he realized; he made the biggest mistake of his life. He hesitated; not knowing what to do. He ran up to her and checked for a pulse, he heart was beating too slow. He picked up the phone and called 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" The woman on the other line asked.

"She's been shot! Hurry! She has been shot in the chest!" Tears running down his cheek as the words came out his mouth.

"What is the address, sir?" The woman asked.

"I don't know! I don't know! Just come quickly! Track down this call or something!" He shouted into the phone.

"I am now tracking down this number, an ambulance will be by really soon." The woman informed him.

He hung up, he knew with the ambulance there would be police cruisers, and he couldn't go to jail. "I am so sorry, Jennifer… I didn't mean to! Please wake up, baby. I'm so sorry. You cannot give up on me now."

Jennifer was knocked out cold. Blood was running out of her body too fast.

He heard sirens from down the street; he would have to leave right now. Grabbing his coat, he left through the back door. After that incident, William LaMontagne would finally leave Jennifer Jareau alone.

-

Penelope Garcia was working late that night; she heard the phone in her office ring.

"Penelope Garcia, how may I help you?" She smiled as she answered the phone, slowly her smile started to fade. "Oh my goodness… I'll be right there!" She couldn't believe what she just heard, the hospital called her to inform her that Jennifer has been shot and is now in surgery. She didn't know how to react, first she wrote down the address of the hospital, running out of her office she headed straight to David Rossi. She didn't even know how she would tell him.

She stormed in his office, "Sir!" she said getting his attention.

He slowly looked up from his work "Did my fax come in Garcia?" he asked her.

"No sir but…" She was interrupted.

"I need it by tonight, I wouldn't have time to look it over tomorrow" He said picking up his pen again.

"You wouldn't have the time to look over any cases for a while, sir." She said trying to hold back her tears.

"Excuse me?" he looked up at her searched for answers.

"Sir, this is the address to the local hospital…I'm so sorry, Jennifer has been shot." Penelope cried her out of tears.

Not even hesitating to grab the address from her hands, he got his coat and ran out of the BAU office. He didn't care how much work he had to finish tonight, that was the last thing on his mind right now. He got into his car speeding out of the parking lot and into the main road. How could this happen to his sweet, innocent JJ? Who the hell would want to do this? He prayed that she was OK, Jennifer was a strong woman, and she would fight this.

Within minutes he stormed into the hospital asking the secretary where Jennifer's room was.

"She is still currently in surgery but some family members are down the hallway." She pointed.

Looking down the hall, he saw Emily and Spencer sitting down on the lobby chairs. Emily looked like she had been crying and Spencer had sat next to her rubbing her back.

The moment Emily spotted Rossi; she walked up to him and gave him a hug. She knew that he needed that because this wasn't going to be easy. Letting go she stared at David's face, he wanted answers and he wanted them _now_.

"The paramedics said that they found her laying down on floor in your living room with a bullet in her chest, blood was running out quickly. They don't know who did it but they did say that it was a male who called from the house and we believe that it's…"

"LaMontagne, that bastard." He finished Emily's sentence. "How long has she been in there?"

"About an hour and a half now," Spencer spoke.

Rossi knew he had to make some phone calls. "I'll be outside making some phone calls, if she comes out and I'm not back yet, come get me." He walked out pulling out his phone. He stepped out the hospital and called Hotch. He knew that he was having a night off with Hailey and Jack but this was important and they needed to treat this like any other normal case.

"This better be important, Rossi." Aaron answered his phone without saying hello.

"Jennifer has been shot, and she's in the hospital. We have to catch Will LaMontagne. I don't give a crap where he is now, I want him behind bars."

Aaron was speechless "I'll be right there, I will tell Garcia to find out everything she can on Will, and I'll get the information back to you."

"Thank-you." David was about to hang up.

"Dave, I know this is hard for you but you have to stay strong for Jennifer, knowing her; she'll make it out of this. Hailey sends her support." Aaron said.

"Thank-you once again, I'll see you soon?" David asked.

"Yes, hang in there." Aaron said then the line went dead.

David let out a sigh, this was ridiculous. Feeling water fill up in his eyes, he held them back. He didn't want to show weakness especially. He had to stay strong for everybody, especially Jennifer when she gets out of surgery. 


	10. Chapter 9

It has been 2 hours and Jennifer Jareau was still in surgery. Her condition was critical, considering she got shot in the chest it's a risky surgery. Emily, Spencer and David all sat on the lobby chairs waiting for answers; waiting to hear that their sweet JJ was alright and everything will be peaches and cream again. David knew he had to catch that bastard; he wouldn't rest until Will was behind bars. What kind of cold blooded person come in _his _house uninvited and shoots the love of his life?

"You know, Jayje was planning on cooking you dinner tonight?" Emily laughed quietly.

Dave sat there quietly staring in another direction.

"I know you're upset, Rossi. So am I. Don't worry, once we hear that Jennifer is okay and she sees you, we'll work on the case. Honestly, you'll be the only face she'll want to see when she gets out of surgery room." Emily said as she saw David's eyes fill with water.

"You think so?" David said wiping his eyes. He barely cried, this woman must have been really special to him.

"We know so, Rossi." Reid said after closing his book, smiling.

Minutes later they saw the surgeon walk towards them, all three of them stood up at the same time. Emily's heart started beating faster and faster, Reid held her hand "Everything will be okay." He whispered.

"Family of Jennifer Jareau?" the surgeon said as he approached him.

"That would be us." David said "How is she? When can we see her?"

"Well, that was a very difficult surgery. There were two bullets. One in her chest and one in her neck, luckily we got both of them. The bullet in her chest was fairly close to her heart but she was blessed that it didn't interfere. We lost her pulse once during the surgery but, I guess she was really fighting for her life. Also, she fractured her ribs; it looked like the gunman kicked her in her ribs continuously. She's in her own personal room now, she'll have a nurse check up on her frequently, and you can see her tonight if you wish but only one at a time. We also suggest someone stays with her, because when she wakes up she'll be in a state of shock and confusion." The surgeon informed them.

Emily let out a sigh of relief "Thank God, thank you doctor so much." Emily smiled.

"I'll go in and see her now" Rossi turned to Spencer and Emily "You two contact Hotch and tell him what's happened to get working on the case. Contact me as soon as you know where LaMontagne is."

They both nodded. "Alright, if you will follow me, I'll show you her room." The doctor said to Rossi. When they both left, Emily realized that Spencer was still holding her hand. "Spence, we should get going." She said while looking down at her hand.

"Oh, right! Sorry, okay let's go." Spencer blushed.

-

Rossi walked in the hospital room and the first thing he noticed was her face; it was like she was glowing. Her creamy face looked so peaceful as she slept; her hair brushed against her face and the light from the ceiling shined on her so perfectly; she truly had a beautiful soul.

The nurse turned around and saw David standing in the doorway. She smiled "Come on in, have a seat if you like."

David sat beside JJ's bed holding her hand; he prayed that she'd wake up soon so he could tell her how much he loved her.

"By the looks of that, you must be her husband? I don't want to sound noisy but she would love to see someone special to her sitting right next to her after that awful surgery." The nurse smiled at JJ while she talked. "Don't worry, she'll be just fine. She's a real fighter."

"It's so true. When do you think she'll wake up?" he looked up at the nurse.

"Well, she dozed off a while ago. She'll be in and out of sleep for the next few hours, she needs her rest but don't worry you can stay the night." Pointing over at the other side of the room "There is a couch over there with a blanket" "I'll leave now; I have another patient to see about but if she needs anything just press the button beside her bed." She smiled and walked out.

"Nice lady, right JJ?" he spoke to his sleeping beauty. "Honey, you had me worried tonight. I hope you realize I am never letting you go home alone at night time until I get this idiot behind bars." He kissed her hand. "I heard you put on one hell of a fight for your life in the surgery room." He placed another kiss on her hand. "That's my girl." He whispered. "I love you so much, Bella."

David rested his head on JJ's bed and slowly drifted off to sleep. He needed the rest; it was past 2 in the morning and he wouldn't sleep until he was by her side. This was his chance. 


	11. Chapter 10

Feeling a hand stroke his hair slowly, David slowly opened his eyes. His head was still resting on JJ's hospital bedside, damn it he had the worst neck cramp. He raised his head up and saw Jennifer's bright blue eyes staring at him; smiling, she looked so happy to see him.

"Good morning sleepy head, it's about time you woke up." Her voice was weak, she giggled.

He kissed her forehead. "You should have woken me up sooner, Bella."

"No, I was enjoying the moment. You looked like an angel; my angel." She smiled.

"Hey, I should be saying that." He chuckled. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, my throat feels dry and my chest hurts like hell, I can barely move because my side kills but as long as you're here; I'm doing just fine" She smiled widely.

"They say; love is the best medicine. I didn't believe that until now." He held her hand.

Her smile slowly started to fade. "How did I end up here, Dave? The only thing I remember is that I was running for the phone and everything else is black."

He held her hand a little bit tighter, "You don't have to answer any questions now, sweetheart."

"But I want to, I can't let him be a free man anymore. He needs to stop coming after me." Tears started to fill her eyes "Dave, I'm scared." She got up and hugged him tightly; she didn't care how much pain she was in, she was scared and needed the man she loved to protect her.

He hugged her and kissed forehead "I won't let him hurt you anymore, sweetheart. You'll be safe, I'll protect you with my life"

When Jennifer heard him say that she hugged him even tighter and cried a little harder.

"What is it, JJ? Tell me, what's scaring you?" He looked at her face.

"I-I don't want anything happening to you. I was enough, he'll be sure to come after you, too! Rossi, I cannot live without you. Rossi, I love you and if anything happened to you it'll break my heart into a million pieces." She cried even more.

Rossi felt his heart sink knowing that this was worrying JJ, he hugged her tightly "I'm not going anywhere, Babe. You'll be stuck with me for the rest of you life." As he said those words he knew he had to do this sooner or later.

Emily, Spencer and Derek walked in the room.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment but we couldn't stand outside the door any longer; we needed to see you Jayje." Emily smiled.

Rossi let go of Jennifer, "Emily, Reid, Morgan! You came!" Jennifer's face lit up as she saw them walk in the room.

"Of course we came, none of us couldn't think straight until we knew how you were feeling." Reid smiled at Jennifer giving her a quick hug.

"I'm doing just fine, thank you Spencer." She ruffled his hair. He loved it when she did that, Jennifer was like a big sister to him.

"Hey Rossi, how about we go get some coffee. You look like you could use a cup." Derek suggested motioning David out of the room.

"I'll be right back, Jen." Rossi kissed her hand and walked out the room.

As they walked out the room Derek turned to David "Garcia found some information this morning, he's headed to Ohio. He bought a plane ticket this morning for the earliest flight. He's running Rossi and we need to catch him now."

"Are you saying, I have to go with you guys?" Rossi questioned him.

"Yes, Hotch wants you there. I know it's going to be hard being away from JJ on such short notice but… we need you on this case, too." Derek convinced him.

"Fine, I just don't know how I'm going to tell her. She's afraid that something is going to happen to me. I doubt that will happen but I just hate seeing her worry about this jerk." He said.

"You won't have to do this alone." Derek opened the door to walk back in the room.

David took a deep breath and followed him.

"You're back so soon? I know you missed me but, that was really quick." JJ smiled at both of them.

"No, we haven't gotten the coffee yet. We have to talk to you, Jennifer." Derek sat beside her.

She sighed "you want to talk about the case, don't you?" She stared at David.

David walked to Jennifer's bed sitting on the edge, taking her hand. "Bella, they need me on this case. They found Will; this is one of our chances on catching him. I won't be gone long and I won't be alone. Aaron and Morgan will be with me, trust Me."

"I do trust you; I just don't want you to go." Jennifer looked down.

David was speechless, he didn't want to leave her either. "I'll take care of him JJ, don't worry he'll be back in your arms in no time." Derek said.

After a long moment of silence, Jennifer finally spoke. "You have to call me 24/7. Derek will be with you at all times, because if Will catches you alone, he'll most likely over react and do the same thing he did to me. Also, if you're not back within 4 days you'll be punished." She smiled everybody.

"You know you're fairly happy for a woman who just got shot and terrible injured." Reid said.

"I'm strong, I'll be okay." She winked at him.

David kissed her, this time on her lips; long and passionate letting her knows how much love he had for her. After breaking away from the kiss he looked at Spencer and Emily "You make sure she's happy, I don't want to be punished." He winked at Jennifer.

"She's in great hands now, sir" Emily said smiling at JJ.

"Are you ready Dave?" Derek said after giving JJ a quick hug.

Dave got up, "Let's go catch that bastard."


	12. Chapter 11

David stared out the window of the BAU's private jet; he was on his way to Ohio along with Aaron and Derek. He had been thinking about Jennifer all morning, he called her before the jet was ready to take off. He could tell by her voice that she'd been crying, he remembered the conversation so vividly.

"Baby, don't cry. I'll be back soon, don't worry about me" David said softly.

"I am not c-crying, I'm just tired. That's all" Jennifer tried to smile.

"I'm a profiler; don't try hiding things from me. I miss you so much, but when we catch LaMontagne you'll be in my arms again and out of that hospital." He promised her.

"Stop, you're making me miss you even more. Just try taking care of yourself and be careful." She was worried about him.

"I love you, Jennifer. I have to go now, the jet is boarding." He said but he didn't want to end the conversation.

"I love you more, Dave. Remember you have 4 days or else!" she giggled.

"Silly girl, see you in 4 days." He smiled.

Both of them waited a while before hanging up the phone, when Dave saw Derek calling him over he slowly hung up the phone. Jennifer on the other hand sighed and cried her eyes out into Emily chest. Spencer was beside he rubbing her back, he hated to see her like this; everyone did.

"its okay Jayje, don't cry you'll have a great time with Spence and I. Those 4 days will fly by." Emily said.

"Yeah, I brought some of my favorite books. I'll read them to you; it's all the books I read through high school" he let out a small giggle "I would always read them when I was alone, and stuff but now that you guys are here it'll be so much more fun!" He smiled widely.

Emily and JJ both stared at him blankly. "Oh boy, this is going to be the longest 4 days of my life." JJ sighed as she rested back on her pillow.

-

David felt someone tap on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw Derek sitting beside him and Aaron sitting across from him.

"I know you're tired, Rossi but we have to make a plan before we get to the police station in Ohio." Derek said.

"What do you guys have in mind?" David said rubbing his eyes, he was so tired.

"We found out that LaMontagne is a bank accountant meaning he has an assistant. We tracked her down; her name is Lauren Thompson. She probably has a schedule to what he does everyday. Once we know where he is we'll take her into the police station, that way we can know that she hasn't contacted LaMontagne to inform him that we're after him." Hotch explained.

"Let's play him at his own game." Rossi mumbled.

"What do you mean, Rossi?" Derek asked.

"He went to my cabin and attacked JJ; I say we take him by surprise. At night, when nobody is around." David went into deep thought.

"We just want to catch him, Rossi. Not kill him. I promise you he'll be behind bars for a very long time." Derek said.

-

Once they got to the police station Lauren Thompson and another agent were already there waiting for them.

"Hello, I'm Special Agent Aaron Hotchner and these are agents Morgan and Rossi, thank you for meeting us here." Hotch greeted the Agent and Lauren Thompson.

"Hello, I'm Agent Wilson and as you may know this is Lauren Thompson; Will LaMontagne's personal assistant." They all shook hands.

"Now, shall we get to work?" They all nodded and walked into a room sitting around a big oval table. Lauren told them everything she knew about Will LaMontagne; his gambling problem, his aggressiveness, he worked late often but lately he left work earlier then normal. She told them his address and what time he is expected to be home.

"That will be enough information, Lauren. Thank you." Rossi smiled at her.

"Wait, you might want this." She looked into her bag, taking out a single key. "It's the key to his house."

"May I ask why you have one?" Derek looked at her.

"Well, he gave me a key in case I wanted to come by and you know…" Lauren looked away feeling embarrassed. She said too much.

"That's enough, Lauren. Thank you." David said this time not smiling at all.

"Lauren, if you don't mind but you will have to stay here until we catch Will. Just so we know that you haven't made any contact with him." Hotch informed her.

Lauren nodded "I hope you catch him, it's awful what he did to Agent Jareau."

David Rossi walked out. He had everything he needed; now it was time to catch Will LaMontagne. In a few hours, that man would be behind bars no questions asked. He was a dangerous man, but not as dangerous as Rossi was about to become. 


	13. Chapter 12

David stared out the window of the BAU's private jet; he was on his way to Ohio along with Aaron and Derek. He had been thinking about Jennifer all morning, he called her before the jet was ready to take off. He could tell by her voice that she'd been crying, he remembered the conversation so vividly.

"Baby, don't cry. I'll be back soon, don't worry about me" David said softly.

"I am not c-crying, I'm just tired. That's all" Jennifer tried to smile.

"I'm a profiler; don't try hiding things from me. I miss you so much, but when we catch LaMontagne you'll be in my arms again and out of that hospital." He promised her.

"Stop, you're making me miss you even more. Just try taking care of yourself and be careful." She was worried about him.

"I love you, Jennifer. I have to go now, the jet is boarding." He said but he didn't want to end the conversation.

"I love you more, Dave. Remember you have 4 days or else!" she giggled.

"Silly girl, see you in 4 days." He smiled.

Both of them waited a while before hanging up the phone, when Dave saw Derek calling him over he slowly hung up the phone. Jennifer on the other hand sighed and cried her eyes out into Emily chest. Spencer was beside he rubbing her back, he hated to see her like this; everyone did.

"its okay Jayje, don't cry you'll have a great time with Spence and I. Those 4 days will fly by." Emily said.

"Yeah, I brought some of my favorite books. I'll read them to you; it's all the books I read through high school" he let out a small giggle "I would always read them when I was alone, and stuff but now that you guys are here it'll be so much more fun!" He smiled widely.

Emily and JJ both stared at him blankly. "Oh boy, this is going to be the longest 4 days of my life." JJ sighed as she rested back on her pillow.

-

David felt someone tap on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw Derek sitting beside him and Aaron sitting across from him.

"I know you're tired, Rossi but we have to make a plan before we get to the police station in Ohio." Derek said.

"What do you guys have in mind?" David said rubbing his eyes, he was so tired.

"We found out that LaMontagne is a bank accountant meaning he has an assistant. We tracked her down; her name is Lauren Thompson. She probably has a schedule to what he does everyday. Once we know where he is we'll take her into the police station, that way we can know that she hasn't contacted LaMontagne to inform him that we're after him." Hotch explained.

"Let's play him at his own game." Rossi mumbled.

"What do you mean, Rossi?" Derek asked.

"He went to my cabin and attacked JJ; I say we take him by surprise. At night, when nobody is around." David went into deep thought.

"We just want to catch him, Rossi. Not kill him. I promise you he'll be behind bars for a very long time." Derek said.

-

Once they got to the police station Lauren Thompson and another agent were already there waiting for them.

"Hello, I'm Special Agent Aaron Hotchner and these are agents Morgan and Rossi, thank you for meeting us here." Hotch greeted the Agent and Lauren Thompson.

"Hello, I'm Agent Wilson and as you may know this is Lauren Thompson; Will LaMontagne's personal assistant." They all shook hands.

"Now, shall we get to work?" They all nodded and walked into a room sitting around a big oval table. Lauren told them everything she knew about Will LaMontagne; his gambling problem, his aggressiveness, he worked late often but lately he left work earlier then normal. She told them his address and what time he is expected to be home.

"That will be enough information, Lauren. Thank you." Rossi smiled at her.

"Wait, you might want this." She looked into her bag, taking out a single key. "It's the key to his house."

"May I ask why you have one?" Derek looked at her.

"Well, he gave me a key in case I wanted to come by and you know…" Lauren looked away feeling embarrassed. She said too much.

"That's enough, Lauren. Thank you." David said this time not smiling at all.

"Lauren, if you don't mind but you will have to stay here until we catch Will. Just so we know that you haven't made any contact with him." Hotch informed her.

Lauren nodded "I hope you catch him, it's awful what he did to Agent Jareau."

David Rossi walked out. He had everything he needed; now it was time to catch Will LaMontagne. In a few hours, that man would be behind bars no questions asked. He was a dangerous man, but not as dangerous as Rossi was about to become. 


	14. Chapter 13

It was around 8:30 when Hotch, Morgan and Rossi were driving towards Will's house along with other police officers and agents.

"I really hope you don't kill this guy, Rossi." Derek said trying to break the silence.

"I'll try not to but I can't make any promises." Rossi responded.

"You want us to come in with you?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, I don't think you should go in there alone." Derek said.

"No, I think I'll do this alone." Rossi said.

"Rossi, we don't know if this guy is armed. We're going to come in with you." Hotch said.

"That's why the invented bullet proof vests, Aaron." Rossi said while touching his chest, showing him the bullet proof vest.

"Very funny, you can argue all you want but Morgan and I will be right there when you take this guy down, got it? We're not just your co-workers, we're also your friends; you're not going through this alone" Hotch said flashing a quick smile.

Before David could respond he heard his phone ring, looking at the caller ID it was Emily.

He answered the phone"Emily, what's wrong? Is JJ alright?"

"No she's suffering from something called _worried-to-death-must-see-Rossi-now_ syndrome. She wants you to come back to Virginia this instant." JJ tried imitating Emily's voice.

"Cara Mia, what did I say about worrying your pretty little head off?" David chuckled.

"Well, this was my only chance to call you because Reid has been reading books on information I've never known existed! He's in the washroom so it was now or never." She smiled.

"Oh, I feel so sorry for you. Why don't you try fake sleeping? It always works" David said. He saw Hotch and Morgan smile because they knew that JJ's voice was the only thing he wanted to hear right now.

"He's a genius, honey. Nothing can fool him, but I did learn one thing." JJ said.

"Oh, really? What's that, Bella?" He said softly.

" Throughout life you will meet one person who is unlike any other. This person is one you could forever talk to. They understand you in a way that no one else does or even could. This person is your soul mate, your best friend. Don't ever let them go, for they're your guardian angel sent from heaven above." She said as she felt tears fill up in her eyes.

"That was beautiful, Jennifer. You are truly my guardian angel sent from heaven above; once I get back I'll show you and tell you how much you really mean to me. I love you." He said. David heart suddenly felt complete.

"You probably have to go now; I'll talk to you later. I love you." She said softly and hung up.

He signed and flipped his phone closed. Looking up he saw Derek and Aaron staring at him.

"When are you going to marry her, Rossi? It's obvious she's madly in love with you!" Derek said.

"What do you think I meant when I said 'once I get back I'll _show _you and _tell_ you how much you really mean to me.' Obviously you weren't listening the whole damn time." David chuckled.

They felt the SUV stop, when they looked outside the saw a small, simple house across the street. Some lights were on and a car was in the driveway. _He_ was home. Everyone got out of the car, holding their guns, making sure they were properly armed and waited for David to give them a signal to go around the house.

David loaded his gun and nodded once to Morgan.

Morgan went around the back with two other police officers while Hotch stayed with David. They walked up the front steps, signaling Hotch to open the door; he went in his pocket and couldn't find the key.

"What are you waiting for?" David said impatiently.

"I don't have the key, damn it. We'll have to break it down." Hotch said staring at Rossi, surprisingly Rossi looked happy.

"Good, I wanted to break down his door anyway!" David stood in front of the door, making sure they were ready; he kicked down the door.

Hotch stepped in first clearing the first room which was the living room.

"Down here, Hotch!" Morgan shouted from the basement. Rossi and Hotch ran down the stairs seeing LaMontagne on the floor. He was struggling.

"Ever heard of karma, LaMontagne?" Rossi said, before he could even respond; Rossi kicked LaMontagne in his ribs. "I planned on kicking your ass tonight but" Rossi stooped down to look in Will's eyes "I have something better waiting for me at home, she could have been yours but you acted like an ass. Now, you thought I wouldn't find you? You thought you could run? You were _wrong_. Idiots like you should do their research first because committing a crime now you are no longer a free man, you insecure little bastard. When they sentence you're time in prison I'm going to be right there, I'll have the last laugh and I'll be the one Jennifer will love, not you."

"Jennifer will always love me, don't let her fool you." Will smirked.

"Did I say you could talk? I thought I said you were no longer a free man, idiot." Staring straight into his eyes "Have a fun time in prison; you'll get everything you deserve." David got up and stood beside Hotch.

Derek hand cuffed Will and roughly took him outside.

"Remember me to never mess with you ever again." Hotch said backing away.

They both chuckled and walked up the stairs. A sudden relief was now lifted from his shoulders, he knew that he was able to go back to Jennifer now and tell her everything was safe but before going back to Virginia, they had to make a little stop first.


	15. Chapter 14

"What do you mean we aren't going to the hospital right away? I thought you wanted to see JJ as soon as we got back!" Derek said almost choking on his drink.

They were on their way back to Virginia to see Jennifer. They've spent 10 days in Ohio, although JJ wanted them back in 4 days ago; they had to stay for Will's trial. Usually trials take months but David Rossi pulled some strings, and now Will is getting ready to pay 20 years in jail.

"I have something to take care of before we go to the hospital." David said, "When is JJ getting released from the hospital by the way?" David asked as he turned to Hotch.

"Oh no, you are not changing the subject Rossi! What is going on? I have to know. Don't tell me you're avoiding her because I swear I will kick you ass right now." Derek threatened.

"Garcia told me that she has made improvement, a private nurse has offered to assist her at home so most likely she will be released by tomorrow." Hotch answered David's question.

"Alright Morgan, I'll tell you what's going on." David paused for a moment and smiled widely

"Well, what is it? I cannot wait all day, damn." Morgan got impatient.

"I am going to ask Jennifer to marry her, I want her to be my wife; dating her isn't enough" David said.

"Oh my goodness, it's about time! I'm really happy for both of you; Jennifer loves you with all of her heart." Morgan said patting Rossi's back.

"So, I would like to stop by the jewelry shop to buy a ring, the Church to have the priest's blessing and then we will go to the hospital. Let's make it quick, I can't wait to see JJ." Rossi said smiling at both men.

"We could do all of that for you if you like, Dave." Hotch suggested.

"No, I would like to buy the ring today because when I get back I'm going to be in some trouble for not being back in 4 days so maybe the ring will catch her off guard." Rossi smiled.

As soon as the jet landed they got down to business.

"Jen, you have to eat something. I know that the hospital food is terrible but…" Emily tried getting her friend to eat for the past few hours.

"I said; no." JJ turned her head, looking back at her magazine.

Emily sighed and put the food down "I give up."

Spencer stared at JJ; she was miserable because she missed David so much. He called her but she didn't seem that happy. "Hey JJ, I think there's going to be a football game on tonight. Patriots against the Jets, who do you, think will win?" Spencer knew she loved football.

"I don't care and since when do you watch football?" She asked with no emotion.

"Uh well, I just started recently! It amuses me, because…" Spencer tried thinking of something.

"Spence, thank you for trying but… I just want to get through today so I can go home tomorrow." Jennifer said resting her head on the pillow.

"Why don't you call him, Jayje?" Emily suggested.

"I don't want to, at the moment. I just want to go to sleep… that's all." Jennifer turned her body the other way and pretended to sleep.

After a few minutes Emily heard Jennifer quietly sobbing "Spence, let's go grab a coffee." Spencer got up and followed Emily outside.

When Jennifer heard the door close she opened her eyes and looked straight up at the ceiling. She missed him so much, she dreamt about him all the time; they were happy. Slowly she started drifting off to sleep.

_"They are so happy, Bella. I can't believe I have been blessed with such a beautiful family." David said, he took Jennifer's hand and made her sit on his lap._

"What are you talking about, Dave?" She asked tracing his face.

"Look at them, baby; our blessings, our children." David said turning her face.

She saw two beautiful children running around. It was a boy and a girl, the boy looked like he was older, probably 9 and the girl was approximately 6 or 7. The boy had straight blonde hair; he was tall but still looked his age, faded freckles on his face and two deep dimples, just like hers. He was so handsome and resembled her. The girl had such a beautiful creamy colored face with black hair, her eyes were light brown and her smile was beautiful, she was beautiful; she looked so much like David. She realized that the two children were resembled both of them, it was the babies she always wanted; her children.

She turned to David and kissed his forehead "They are beautiful, so happy… something I've always wanted."

"Yes, Isabella and Henry are just perfect aren't they?" David said smiling at the woman sitting down on his lap.

"Isabella and Henry…" she said and the dream slowly faded

Jennifer felt a presences in the room but continued to keep her eyes closed, she wanted to go back to the dream. She didn't give a damn if it was the nurse or Emily and Spencer, she wanted to see her children and her husband again; it was perfect and couldn't be over yet_._

She felt her someone sit on her bed, as stubborn as she was her eyes still remained shut. She heard whispering in the room but couldn't really tell who it was.

"She'll be happy to see you, a bit upset since you took so long but extremely happy." Derek whispered.

"I'm happy to see her too" He brushed his hand against her face.

JJ's heart skipped a beat; the touch was so gentle and warm. She felt someone hold her hand and kiss it lightly. Slowly opening her eyes it was him… she saw his brown eyes stare back at her, the same brown eyes _Isabella _had.

"I missed you, Cara Mia." David spoke softly.

_Absence makes the heart grow fonder._


	16. Chapter 15

There he was, sitting right on the hospital bed next to her; David Rossi had finally come back, safe and he looked happy to see her. She blinked twice because if this was another dream she'd be heart broken. Slowly sitting up she touched his face, she watched him close his eyes as she gently traced his face.

"Oh my goodness! It's not another dream… you're back!" She hugged him tightly. David pulled her against his chest, brushing back her hair.

"I'm sorry I took so long, but I had to make sure that the bastard was sentenced to a long time in prison, dear." David said softly, kissing her passionately. He normally didn't miss people but he couldn't wait for Jennifer to be in his arms.

Pulling away she stared at Morgan and Hotch "I am glad all of you are back safely, I must say it hurt more being away from you then the physical pain I'm feeling now but… I'm glad you guys are back." She smiled widely.

"I sent Spencer and Emily home, JJ." Hotch said.

"You did, why? I feel terrible for the way I've been acting for the past few days…" JJ said looking down "I've been so miserable, they barely slept because of my crying and groaning from the pain."

"I'll be sure that they'll come by as soon as we get you home" David said as he kissed her hand.

"I'll go get the doctor, maybe he'll tell us when you can get out of here." Morgan said as he left the room.

"How long have I been asleep?" JJ said, she noticed that the sun was starting to shine in the hospital room.

"its 8:00AM, you probably slept for the whole night. Did you sleep well, love?" David asked.

"Yes, I had the most amazing dream ever. I still can't believe it wasn't real." JJ said smiling at him.

"I'll let you two catch up" Hotch said, "You want something to eat JJ? Emily told me you haven't ate much either."

"Yes, she'll eat. Bring her something, please" David spoke for Jennifer.

"I'm really not that hungry…" JJ said.

"I don't care, you aren't starving yourself. Don't argue with me." David said kissing her cheek lightly.

"I'll be back soon." Hotch walked out the room.

Both of them talked about what has been happening for the past 10 days, Jennifer couldn't wait to leave the hospital, David promised her that he'll take a few weeks off to be at home with Jennifer. After a moment of silence Jennifer started remembering her dream.

"Isabella and Henry…" She said under her breath.

"What did you say, Jen?" David looked at her.

"Dave, can I ask you a question?" She looked deeply into his eyes.

"Anything, what is it?" He asked.

"Don't overreact but, what if later on in our life I wanted to have…children." She looked away because she didn't want to see his reaction.

"You want kids? Well, my mother always told me if I wanted to get a woman pregnant I would have to marry her." The words caught him off guard; he knew that he would have to propose to her now or never.

Jennifer's eyes got wider "Did you say _marry her_?"

David sighed, "Jen, you know I am in love with you. I love everything about you, you're drawn to me. When I was in Ohio, I missed you more then I missed anything else, I realized this love that we have is real, when I was married to my ex's it was nothing like this; it's better. I want this to last forever, now that you bring up a family it just wants me to speed up the process." David reached in his pocket and took out a tiny box, he flipped it open and a shiny diamond caught Jennifer's eyes, it sparkled; just like David's eyes.

"Jennifer Jareau, will you marry me?" David asked softly.

Jennifer felt tears fill up in her eyes; she couldn't find the words to speak so she nodded her head and pulled David into a hug. After a few minutes of happy tears Jennifer pulled away and stared at David.

"I'll take that as a yes?" David asked as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"If you don't put the ring on my finger and kiss me soon, that answer can change." She giggled.

David slipped the ring on her finger and stared at it. As he looked up at her, he kissed her lips not wanted to let go.

Jennifer stared into his eyes "I love you so much, nothing can tear us apart."

_Little did Jennifer know someone had heard that and they weren't very happy to hear it. _

_"So nothing can tear you apart huh? We'll just see about that Jennifer Jareau." said the person as she walked away from the room and out of the hospital._


	17. Chapter 16

Jennifer woke up to the birds chirping outside her window. She looked up and she could feel the warm sunshine on her face. She smiled then remembered the date. Her smile grew wider as she realized, tomorrow will be the day that she'll become Mrs. Rossi. JJ sat up in her bed and looked around the room, she hasn't been at the cabin for a week; instead she was staying at a hotel with Emily and Penelope so they could do "girl stuff" together and get her ready for the wedding. Morgan and Reid were also at the hotel too, just in case the girls needed a ride home from the bar.

Jennifer didn't want to have a bachelorette party but Pens and Emily talked her into it. She glanced at the clock and it was already 12:20 in the afternoon. She missed David so much so she reached over to the night stand and picked up her cell phone; before she could dial the number she heard a knock on her door.

Jen opened the door and saw Emily and Penelope standing in the doorway.

"It's about time you woke up, sleepy head!" Penelope said as she walked inside with Emily.

"Sorry, I was really tired. Can you believe I'm getting married tomorrow?" Jennifer said jumping up and down. She was clearly excited.

"I know, I'm surprised you aren't nervous at all. You're doing a better job then Hotch when he got married, he was sweating like crazy." Emily laughed.

"What's the plan for today?" Jennifer asked.

"Well, first we're going to go to the spa, then we will go out for lunch and before you know it… it will be time for your party!" Penelope squealed.

"I hope this party is worth is, wait what about Spence and Derek? Will they be there?" Jennifer felt safer when they were around.

"No, they said that they're going out but not to worry about them if you need them they're just a phone call away." Emily said.

"Alright, just give me a second to shower and I'll meet you guys in the lobby" Jennifer giggled.

~~

Jennifer was at her bachelorette party and having the time of her life, she didn't know it would be this much fun. She glanced over at the bar and saw Penelope talking to a guy, and Emily was on the dance floor. She was glad that the last night before she was ready to tie the knot was with her friends, and glad they were having fun. After a few hours Jen felt a little bit tipsy, she didn't want to get drunk so she decided it was time for her to go home. It was a lovely night but, she had a big day tomorrow and didn't want to have a terrible head ache and yawning while she was saying her vows.

Jennifer walked over the Penelope and Emily; she told them that she was going to go back to the hotel.

"Already? It's only 11:10, you can't be tired _already_" Emily shouted over the music.

"I know, but I really love what you guys have done for me. I'll see you tomorrow morning! Call me when you get back to the hotel so I know you two got back safely." JJ smiled.

She gave them both a quick hug and headed back to the hotel.

When she got inside her suite she was exhausted. Tomorrow was going to be the best day of her life and she couldn't wait to see the man she loved after being away from him for a few days. She headed for the shower so she could relax her nerves. She heard something and she wasn't quite sure what it was. Turning off the pipe and standing still for a minute she heard someone knock aggressively on the door. Maybe it was Morgan; he gets impatient after a while when you don't answer the door. Taking a deep breath she got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. Walking towards the door she opened it and her mouth dropped.

She couldn't believe her eyes, not again this couldn't be happening! She stood in front of a person holding a gun straight to her face. Tears rolled down her eyes, she was scared to death.

"W-what are you doing?" Jennifer asked hesitating.

"Shut up and let me in before someone sees me, I don't plan on hurting anyone tonight except you." The person said.

Jennifer stepped aside and let the person in, without turning her back on the person she closed the door. "Who the hell are you? I swear I will call the police if you don't explain who you are."

"Jennifer Jareau, I've heard so much about you. I've seen you on television doing your little press conferences; you work for the FBI don't you? That means you must know David Rossi, correct?" The person asked.

"Take off your mask, show yourself then I'll answer your damn questions." Jennifer stood there trying to show to fear of the person.

"Feisty, are we? Alright, I'll take my mask off but I don't want anymore back talk from you unless I ask a question or else I fire the bullets" The person said. Taking off the mask slowly it was a woman. She looked like she was in her 40's; she had short brown hair and was a bit tanned. "Now, answer my damn question; do you know David Rossi?" She said bitterly.

"Y-yes, I do. I work with him…" Jennifer didn't want to put her fiancée in danger.

"Good, because he's my ex-husband. Now, cut the crap; I know that you two plan on getting married tomorrow. I would say I'm happy for you, Blondie but… I'm not." She smirked. "I don't want you marrying him, he's not yours. He belongs with me, and if you don't agree with that then I will have to kill you. Believe me, David moves on quickly."

"If he belongs with you then why did you two get divorced" Jennifer asked trying to hold back her tears.

"Because, he loves his work more then anything else. He stays out late and never calls. He never wanted to have children and on our anniversaries he was too busy publishing his new book on something that was completely pointless! So I divorced him, hoping that he would come to his senses but clearly he didn't, obviously he's only getting married to you so he could get back to him. Trust me, I don't blame him." She said flipping back her hair.

"I-I am not doing what you say. You have to leave right now." Jennifer said backing away.

The woman pointed the gun at her again "What did I say? Either you break up with him or I will kill you. No other choices."

Jennifer waited moment and then thought of something; she hoped that it would work. "Fine, I'll do it. I will call him right now, for you to hear but first… can I go change?" She asked staring down at her towel.

"Fine, I'm not that evil. Hurry up though, I don't have all night." The woman sat down on the couch and waited for Jennifer.

Jennifer ran into the bedroom and closed the door. She took a deep breath, she couldn't believe that she was about to possibly break David's heart but hopefully her plan would work. She rushed over to her suitcase, yanking out every piece of clothing she had until she reached the bottom of her suitcase. She took out her bullet proof vest that Morgan made her pack; she didn't think she would need it until now. She took off her towel and put on a pair of sweat pants, the bullet proof vest and a t shirt over it. She knew her life was going to be in danger but this wasn't about her; it was about David.

She walked back into the living room and sat on the opposite cough staring at the woman.

"Well, do you want me to call him now or do you want to talk about this?" JJ asked hoping she could convince the woman not to do this.

"No, call him now. Don't think of doing any funny business or I swear I will kill you." The woman said.

Without another word JJ picked up her phone and dialed Rossi's number. She set the phone down on the table in the middle of both of them and waited until Rossi answered.

"JJ, I love you but it's pretty late for you to be calling me." Rossi answered, she could tell he was sleeping. She hated this but she had to…

"Hey, can we talk? It's important." JJ said weakly.

"This can't wait until the morning or at least after the wedding?" David asked.

"No, it cannot." JJ took a deep breath before speaking again "I can't marry you tomorrow, Rossi."

David sat up in his bed "Excuse me? Would you mind saying that again?"

"I cannot marry you tomorrow, listen… I know that you love me but it would _kill_ me if I were to be with you. I'm sorry, I really wanted this for both of us but I cannot put my life in _danger_." JJ said hoping that David caught onto the plan.

"Jennifer, you cannot do this! Not tonight, what came over you? Last night when you called you seemed so happy! What the hell is the matter with you?" David was now furious.

"David, please listen to me… I would like to be with you but I wouldn't be able to _live_ if I were to marry you. I'm sorry…" JJ's voice broke off.

David was speechless, without saying anything else he hung up the phone. He threw it across the room and felt tears roll down his face.

Jennifer closed her eyes slowly as she heard the dial tone. "Are you happy now?" She asked the woman.

"No, I am not. Now that David isn't yours anymore I think it's time for the final part of my plan." The woman got up and pointed the gun straight at JJ's chest.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? NO!" Jennifer screamed but before she could move the bullets were fired.


	18. Chapter 17

Jennifer was lying down on the floor, she was perfectly fine. The bullet got caught in her bullet proof vest but Rossi's crazy ex wife didn't know that. She felt the lady walk towards JJ, probably standing beside her.

"You honestly think I would let you live? Silly Blondie, this is why David should stick to brunette's." The woman said and headed towards to door.

Jennifer got up and tackled the woman down onto the floor; she pinned her down and got a hold of the gun. She tossed it across the room and stared at the woman. "I've worked with the BAU for 6 years; you honestly think I don't know how to guard myself?" JJ pointed at her chest "Bullet proof vest, maybe next time you should think of that."

Jennifer grabbed her phone from the table and dialed Morgan's number. "Oh, and don't even try fighting me; I might look small but I'm very aggressive." She shot a dirty look at the woman.

"What is it, JJ? I'm a little busy here." Morgan said as he stared at the woman in his bed, winking.

"Listen, one of Rossi's ex wives came into my suite threatening me. I need you over here ASAP! I'll explain everything later!" JJ said.

"Alright, I'll be over within seconds!" Morgan was already reaching for his gun, FBI card and handcuffs. He hung up and called the police right after.

"Where are you going?" The hooker asked.

"Sorry baby, something came up. Listen, you have to leave." Morgan opened the door and waited for her to leave. Once the police confirmed that they were on their way Morgan headed up to JJ's suite. He walked into her suite and saw JJ sitting on top of the woman with her face in her hands.

"Jayje! I got it from here." Morgan handcuffed the woman and made her stand up. "You're going down for a long time, lady." He looked over at the police officer and told him to take her down to the police station.

Morgan saw JJ sitting on the floor staring into space; he sat down beside her and gave her a hug "What happened? What did she do to you?" Her face looked like she was hurt and confused.

"I'm not hurt…physically." She began to cry.

"Talk to me sweetheart. Did she make you do anything?" Morgan was concerned.

She took a deep breath and stared at Morgan "She told me that she would kill me…if I didn't break up with David, and I went through with it. I tried my best to make him figure out that someone was going to kill me but he sounded so furious and now I'm scared, Derek." She began to cry even harder "What do I do?" She buried her head into his chest.

He hated to see JJ cry, she was like his little sister and he was always there to protect her "Listen, your wedding is tomorrow. You realize you have to go over to the little creek and talk to him, right?"

"It's too late! He doesn't want to see me and its past midnight!" JJ looked up at him.

"He'll understand the story, he'll be relieved that it was all a set up and that you don't want to leave him. I will go with you; we will break the speed limit! Come on, Jayje." He helped her get up and they both left the hotel.

After an hour of driving, Jennifer still didn't know what to say. She thought that the drive would clear her head and she would have it all figured out but her heart was racing. She knew that David would be furious and didn't want to see her, his heart was probably broken into a million pieces. She cried silently hoping that Derek wouldn't notice. Derek looked over at JJ and took her hand.

"Hey, don't cry. I will be right there; he won't do anything to you. All you have to do is make up, but make sure I leave before you two do anything more, if you know what I mean." Derek winked at her trying to make her smile, and she did. "Hey, you smiled." He squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"I'm so glad you're the one walking me down the aisle tomorrow, well that's if it's going to happen." She frowned.

"Stop being so negative! Of course you will be getting married tomorrow and I will be the one who is giving you to David. You two were meant for each other, have you ever heard of 'I am a lover, not a fighter. But I will fight for what I love'" Derek asked.

"No, but that's pretty deep…I guess I have to fight for David in order for him to see that I love him and I would never leave him." JJ looked out the window.

A few minute of silence and Derek pulled up into a drive way. JJ took a deep breath but couldn't find the words to speak, she was scared to death. If she was alone, she would have chickened out and turned back around.

"Listen, just so David won't jump to conclusion stand behind me until he lets me in, okay?" Derek stared at her.

"Promise me, you won't leave until we work everything out" JJ asked while she held up her pinky.

Derek laughed and pink swore with JJ "I love you, you know that Jennifer? But I'm pretty sure the man in that house loves you more."

JJ smiled and walked out the car waiting for Derek. Once he was beside her, they both looked up at the cabin in front of them. She wanted to cry so badly but she had to stay strong, she had to let David know about everything that previously happened and that their love is too strong to end like this.

It wasn't over yet, truth is; she couldn't _live without_ him.


	19. Chapter 18

Derek stared at JJ, squeezing her hand assuring her that everything will be alright. He waited until she stood behind him, completely unseen before ringing the door bell. The reason why she had to stand behind Derek because they didn't want David to overreact when he saw JJ and close the door in their face; plus JJ was too frightened to face him alone. Derek rang the door bell twice and waited patiently for David to answer the door. He saw the living room light turn on and a few second later the door opened, Jennifer swore that her heart skipped a beat.

"Morgan, what are you doing here to late? Is everything okay?" JJ could tell that David was concerned by the tone of his voice.

"Yes, I just came to talk to you…about JJ. I heard what happened and believe me; she's been crying her blue eyes out." Morgan said.

"Where is JJ? Did she tell you why she broke me heart?" David said firmly.

"Let's just say, she isn't at the hotel right now." Morgan saw the suspicion on David's face "May I come in?"

"Of course," David moved aside and let Derek in. When Derek stepped aside, he couldn't believe his eyes. There stood the love of his life, her eyes were pleading for forgiveness but her body language seemed frightened. David stood in the door way just staring at JJ not saying one word.

"Come on, Rossi. She came to apologize and explain her story." Derek said.

David stepped aside letting them both inside. Jennifer stayed at Derek's side, following him into the living room. She sat beside Derek and across from David. Once David took a seat on the one seated chair, he waited for JJ to speak.

Jennifer took a deep breath and told herself quietly that she could do this. "Listen, David…something terrible happened tonight, you and I both know that. I assure you that it wasn't my choice to do any of this." She took a long pause before she spoke again "I-I was threatened."

The words shocked David, who the hell would threaten JJ? He waited again until she spoke.

"You see, your ex-wife came by my suite tonight holding a gun telling me to break up with you because I didn't deserve you. I did what she said but before I knew it she started shooting bullets at me. In my message when I called you I clearly stated the words "kill" and "cannot live" hoping that you would get my message, but by the way you ended the call…you didn't." Tears started to fill up in her eyes. "I-I'm so sorry, David. You know that I could never do this to you, especially the day before our wedding. Please, listen to me. I love you too much to hurt you like this, you've done so much for me and you've showed unconditional love towards me. Damn it, I dreamt about our kids! I don't ever want to let you go, Dave" She said trying to hold back her tears.

"JJ, you said you got shot…where are your wombs?" David asked with concern.

"May I proudly say that she was smart enough to put on her bullet proof vest, I think she learned that from me." Derek said smiling widely.

David stared at JJ for a while, taking in every word that she just said to him. She said it with such emotion and he would be an _idiot_ if he didn't take her back right now.

"Cara mia, come here." He opened up his arms to her.

JJ felt relieved to hear him say those words, she got up and hugged David tightly, sitting on his lap and crying into his shoulder. Derek got up from his seat and stepped out of the room for a while giving them both privacy.

"Sh, it's okay. I believe you, my ex-wives are crazy and I was a fool to think they wouldn't pull such an immature stunt like that. I am glad that you aren't hurt but baby, you scared me for a while."

"I'm sorry, but your fault for not listening more carefully to my plan; you're suppose to be a profiler!" She giggled.

"I love you, and I cannot wait to see you walk down that aisle tomorrow." He kissed her softly.

"Oh my goodness! Our wedding is tomorrow! Garcia said its bad luck for the groom to see the bride the night before their wedding!" JJ gasped.

"Who cares what she said, your sleeping with me tonight in our bed. No arguments there." David said kissing her again.

"I must say, I feel much safer in your bed." She smiled.

After a few minutes of both of them smiling and kissing each other as if they haven't seen each other in years, Morgan walked in waiting for them to notice.

"Ahem, sorry but I think I'll head back to the hotel. Don't worry Jayje, I'll tell Garcia and Prentiss everything that happened and I'll be by to pick you up tomorrow morning at around 7:30. Get some sleep, both of you. No fooling around tonight, big day tomorrow" He smiled.

"Okay, _dad_" JJ said sarcastically. David giggled holding her tighter.

Morgan shook his head and walked out the cabin. David picked up JJ and carried her upstairs. Although, Morgan told them not to do any fooling around they couldn't resist it.

_Love is the most coolest form of affection, and the most sweetest form of torture_


	20. Chapter 19

The light shined brightly into the room, waking JJ up, she groaned and pulled the blankets over her. She clearly wasn't aware what the date was. After a few more minutes she was finally drifting off to sleep when she heard her phone vibrate on the night stand. She reached for her phone, looking at the caller ID. "What the hell does he want?" She groaned.

"What is it, Morgan? I'm sleeping." JJ said flatly.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine. You don't know what the date is today?" He chuckled.

"Yes, it's Saturday, May 14. What's so special about that?" She said.

"It's pretty early, I'm sorry. But I need you to repeat that date over again, honey." He teased.

"Damn it, Morgan. I said its Saturday, May, 14…" Finally the words clicked into her head. She felt her heart beat stop for a second; she breathed heavily trying to gasp for air. She was overwhelmed. "IT'S MY WEDDING DAY!" She smiled brightly, hoping out of the bed.

"Yes, I'm glad you figured that out now. I'm already on my way so I'll see you in about 20 minutes?" He said.

"Wait,, I'm at the cabin? Why, what the hell happened last night" She was clearly confused about what happened the previous night.

"I'll wait again." He said patiently.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry I didn't get much sleep last night and I haven't had my coffee yet, lets not speak about that" She bit her lip.

"That's alright, Oh by the way. David isn't home, remember the groom can't see the bride," He smiled.

"Oh right, _tradition_" she said sarcastically.

"I'll see you in 20 minutes, Jayje." He smiled and hung up the phone.

She set her phone back on the night stand and took a moment to realize that this was probably one of the biggest events of her life. Today, she was no longer just "Jennifer Jareau; she was now "Jennifer Jareau-Rossi" Hell, she liked it. Smiling brightly she glanced at the clock and it was 7:30AM. As much as she wanted to go back to sleep. Her heart was beating too much; excitement ran all through her body. JJ ran into the bathroom and took a shower, by the time she got out and changed into a simple sundress she heard the door bell. She didn't really care how she looked because she knew that Emily and Penelope were going to deal with her looks today.

She ran in the bedroom gathering her belongings and walked outside seeing Derek standing outside of his car, enjoying the beautiful weather.

"Hey, look at you." He hugged her. "You look happier then ever, come on we have to leave now. Garcia told me I don't have time to stand around and chat. We have to get back to the hotel because we don't have much time."

"We have plenty of time. The wedding starts at 2:00." JJ giggled.

"Yes, but we're trying to run everything smoothly today and we don't want to keep David waiting in the Church now do we?" He chuckled, pinching her cheeks.

"You have to stop treating me like a little girl, Morgan" she said flatly.

"Just because you're getting married doesn't mean I have to stop treating you as my little sister." He chuckled while getting in his car.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and got in the car.

Once they reached to the hotel, she could see Penelope with her checklist making sure everything was in place. They were going to have the party at the hotel and Penelope didn't want anything to go wrong today.

Once she saw JJ, she put her checklist on the counter and hurried to her.

"JJ! It's about time you arrived!" She glared at Derek "What took you so long? There can't be that much traffic at this time in the morning!"

"Oh really? You think that? Then why didn't you go pick her up?" Derek shot back, winking at her.

"You took your time on purpose didn't you? Damn it, I told you I wanted everything to run smoothly today." Penelope snapped.

"Now, now. We stopped off to get some breakfast. I'm sorry, Pens." JJ said sweetly.

"You ate already? Well then, that's a good thing because Emily was going to take you to grab something to eat. In that case, let's go meet up with Emily and run through the plan for today." Penelope smiled.

"I'll catch up with you guys later, I promised Rossi I would pick up some errands for him." Derek patted both women on their back

"Where is he anyway?" JJ asked.

"Nuh=uh! You aren't getting any answers out of us. You will see him later! Don't worry if he's late I'll charge him 5 dollars for every minute he's late, now lets moveeee!" Penelope pushed JJ towards the elevator.

They got out of the elevator and walked to Emily's suite. The door was already opened and JJ saw Emily on the phone, she was making sure everyone was going to come today and verifying what time they should be at the Church.

"Alright, I will see you then. Thank you so much. Goodbye." Emily hung up and got up, giving her friend a hug. "You will not believe whose coming!"

"Who is?" JJ sat down on the couch.

"Rossi's mother, she flew in from Italy a few days ago and she can't wait to see you. She said she'll be in the front row blowing you kisses." Emily smiled.

"Really? I heard she only comes to America to see Dave for Christmas, never weddings." JJ gasped.

"She also said that her heart believes that you're special and you will fit well in the family. Trust me, Jayje, she loves you already." Emily laughed a bit.

"Elle and Gideon are coming too, they really miss you and they cannot wait to see how stunning and happy you'll look." Penelope said studying JJ carefully.

"That's great! I haven't seen them in ages, Uh, Pens…would you care to tell me what you're staring at?" JJ looked down at what she was wearing making sure she didn't get any maple syrup on her dress.

"No, I'm just figuring out how we're going to deal with you today." Penelope looked at Emily and nodded. "Alright, its 9:30 and we should be getting started."

"Have you two eaten anything yet?" JJ asked.

"No, we'll be fine, honestly." They both said.

"Too bad, that was the wrong answer." JJ walked over the phone ordering in room service. "This day shouldn't all be spent on me, I should spoil my two favorite girls in the world, don't you think" JJ winked at them,.

"We love you, JJ. Your kids are going to be as sweet as you are, trust me." Emily smiled.

"_Isabella and Henry_…they sure will." JJ smiled to herself.

"Let's get this day started!" JJ got up and put her hands on her hips. This was really going to be a day to definitely remember and tell her little angels about.


	21. Chapter 20

Jennifer was always told by her mother that "beauty takes time and in the process of that time, it hurts." She never really understood those words until now. Her butt ached from sitting down in the same spot for hours, her foot fell asleep a total of 10 times already, and her head got burnt from the curling iron a few times. She could tell Garcia did that one on purpose because of JJ's groaning and complaining.

Emily was in and out of the room. The people who were apart of the wedding party was starting to arrive so they could decorate the party room. JJ wasn't sure where the party room was located in the hotel because Garcia said it was suppose to be a surprise. Hell, there was going to be plenty of surprises today. All she could think of was how beautiful today was going to turn out. Closing her eyes, she saw David's face; he was smiling and looked more handsome then ever. As her imagination wondered on, she could see her beautiful kids. Isabella and Henry; they were sitting on the couch next to David, as if he was telling them a story. She really hoped it was her wedding story because she was going to tell them every year how magical this day turned out to be.

"Jen! Your hair is finished." Penelope shook her.

"Goodness, Pen. Thank you so much for interrupting my wonderful short dream." JJ groaned.

"Dreaming about your pretties again?" Penelope walked into the bathroom getting the hair spray.

"Yes, they're so beautiful." She smiled, day dreaming again.

"Close your eyes, Jayje." Penelope warned but Jennifer didn't hear a word she said.

Penelope sprayed the hair spray causing the room to fill up with smoke for a few minutes.

"PENS! My eyes! Why didn't you warn me?" JJ snapped,

"Oh no, sweetie I gave you a heads up. You were just too stubborn to listen to me." Penelope hissed. "Don't make me get my curling iron again."

"Okay, I'm sorry." JJ rolled her eyes. Seconds later they were both laughing.

Emily walked in; she was on the phone speaking Italian. She stood in front of JJ. "Un momento," She handed the phone to JJ "It's Mrs. Rossi." She smiled.

"But, the future Mrs. Rossi is sitting right here." Penelope teased.

Emily hit Penelope with her phone book and walked out.

"Hello, Mrs. Rossi. This is Jennifer, I'm so glad you're in America." JJ smiled.

"Oh, my daughter I would not miss this for the world! You are now in my family and I am so glad my David has chosen someone like you. He has spoken so much about you since the day he started working again at the FBI office again." She spoke with a heavy Italian accent. She was fluent in English but it her accent sounded so graceful with her words.

"Oh, really, I am happy to hear that. He's never told me that before. I can't wait to see you and thank you so much for welcoming me into your family with such love even though this is our first time talking to each other." JJ giggled.

"You're giggle is as cute as Dave told me it would be. I will see you later; remember I will be the lady in the front row crying her eyes out." She smiled.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Rossi." JJ said.

"Aye, call me mama from now on, dear." She said and hung up.

"She sounds like a precious lady, I am so happy for you JJ." Penelope smiled.

"Oh God, Pens please tell me you aren't going to cry now." Jennifer sighed.

"I can't help it! My little JJ is growing up so fast!" Tears starting streaming down her face.

"You and Morgan really need to stop babying me." She said glaring at Penelope.

"You will always be our baby!" Penelope wiped her tears,

"Oh, come here _mother_" She said sarcastically, pulling Penelope into a hug.

After another couple of hours, JJ was finally ready to put on her wedding dress. "I think you two should take a break and go get ready. The wedding dress is the final part, remember" JJ winked at both Emily and Penelope.

"Alright, but we won't be long!" Penelope headed towards the door then turned around instantly. "Don't you dare move from the spot I don't want you messing up her hair or make up." She said, deadly.

"Oh my goodness, she won't. Let's go get ready, Penelope." Emily smirked and they both walked out.

JJ stayed seated on the chair, she glanced over at her phone and picked it up. She fiddled with her phone a bit and decided to text David. "Are you almost ready, dear?"

After a few minutes, her phone vibrated. She read the text message and smiled "Of course I am, I've waited long enough to say I do you to." He said with a wink smiley face at the end of the sentence. After their text message session she saw Emily and Penelope in the doorway, she put down her phone and stared at the gorgeous woman. They were wearing, violet and white because JJ loved how both of those colors went so well together. Emily's dress was long and slimming with a halter strap and her heels made her look gorgeously tall; like a super model. Penelope's dress violet at the top and white at the bottom which reached her knees and flared out a bit.

"Alright, you've stared at us enough. Time to get you into your dress." Emily smiled, motioning her to get up.

"Ah, you have no idea how great it feels to finally stand up again" JJ stretched out her legs, getting her blood flowing again.

"Close your eyes, princess!" Penelope shouted.

"Why? More surprised?" JJ said.

"Of course! Now, close your eyes," Penelope smiled, JJ closed her eyes shut and felt Emily and Penelope putting on the dress for her. "Come on you guys, is this really necessary?"

"Yes, because you would have spent too much time staring at the dress instead of putting it on." Emily giggled.

"Alright, princess. Open them up and look at the woman who stands in front of you." Penelope smiled.

JJ opened her eyes and saw Penelope holding up a full body length mirror. She was shocked; so many emotions ran through her body. She didn't know what to say, so she looked closer. Touching her curly hair, JJ noticed that Penelope cut her bangs for her, again. Her hair looked so full and fell perfectly down her back. As she moved down her body she touched the diamond necklace on her neck. It was shiny so brightly, she could admire it all day. For her dress, it was an a-line dress with a satin material that felt so smooth on her skin; it was long and touched the floor. She hoped that she wouldn't trip on her gown.

"I-I love it! It's beautiful." JJ got teary eyed.

"No, you're beautiful. Glad you like it, Jayje." Emily smiled.

"Oh no. No crying before your wedding. I don't want you to smudge your make-up, baby doll." Garcia fixed JJ up a bit more.

Emily's phone rang, "Hello? Oh you're here? Alright we'll be down in a moment." She hung up her phone and turned to both of them. "Morgan is here and so is the limo, come on it's time to get moving."

Without hesitation they all headed down to the lobby and saw Morgan and the limousine driving standing outside.

Derek whistled as he saw the three of them walking towards them. "Well, look at these gorgeous ladies. David's a really lucky man today, Jayje. And for you two; get ready to have men staring you down like you've crashed the wedding."

"Derek, you clean up nice yourself. Violet and white suits you well." Emily patted him on the shoulder.

"Well, I try my best. Are you ready?" Derek smirked.

"YES! FINALLY! Let's get moving!" JJ giggled.

"Alright, alright! Driver to the Church, we have a wedding to begin!" Derek winked.

**I am so sorry for the delay on the story. Hope you guys like it! Don't worry, the wedding will be fluffy and maybe some of you will cry if you like happy endings. :) **

**Love always,**

**Abby ox , **


	22. Chapter 21 FINALE

David stood at the alter pacing up and down while everyone gathered in the Church. He was always nervous on his wedding days but not _this_ nervous.

"Davie you need to calm now, my son. She'll be here any moment and people are starting to take their seats." His mother took both of his hands, looking straight into his eyes.

"I know, ma. But I'm just nervous. I'll be fine." He smiled warmly at his mother.

"Dave, they just arrived. Are you ready?" Hotch asked.

"I was born ready to marry her, Hotch. Bring her inside." He stood up straight, fixing his tie. Reid and Hotch stood behind him. Once "Here comes the bride" started playing the first thing he noticed was a woman so beautiful and elegant holding Morgan's arm. She looked up with her bright blue eyes and big wide smile greeting everyone. Her hair was curly and fell on her shoulder and down her back. Her dress was long and flared out a bit. She looked so beautiful; he could stare at her all day and still be amazed. It was like he fell in love with her all over again. She approached him and smiled widely, she let go of Morgan's arm and held onto Rossi's hand.

:"You look beautiful, Cara Mia." He whispered, winking at her.

"You look quite handsome yourself, almost didn't recognize you." She smiled.

"Please be seated." The priest spoke. "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Jennifer Alexia Jareau and David Antonio Rossi." They both smiled at each other still holding each other's hands. ""I believe you both have vows to read out." They both nod and read out their vows to each other. It was long and meaningful, full of thought and made everyone's heart melt. "Before I carry on, does anyone object?" After a moment, nobody had an objection to their marriage so the priest started to carry on. Of course nobody would object, David clearly stated before the wedding that if anyone had a problem with him getting married to Jennifer, they could deal with him _after_ the wedding.

The priest turned to Reid "May I have the rings please?"

Reid walked up to David and Jennifer and handed them their rings.

The priest turned to David and asked ""Do you David Antonio Rossi take Jennifer Alexia Jareau to be your lawfully wedded wife, to hold and to love, for richer and for poorer, for sickness 'til death do you part?"

"I do" David smiled while sliding the ring on Jennifer's finger.

The priest turned to Jennifer and asked "Do you, Jennifer Alexia Jareau take David Antonio Rossi to be your lawfully wedding husband, to hold and to love, for richer and for poorer, for sickness 'til death do you part?"

"I do" Jennifer smiled warmly and slides the ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce David Antonio Rossi and Jennifer Alexia Jareau wedded man and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"

David pulled Jennifer close to him by the waist and kissed her passionately. The crowd applauded and slowly they pulled away. They both smiled and immediately JJ spotted David's mother holding a tissue and blowing kisses to them.

In the limo on their way to the reception;

Jennifer's blue eyes were sparkling and her lips seemed so pure. David pulled legs towards him, bringing her closer and she giggled. David pressed his lips against hers, holding her smooth hand and brushing her hair away from her face.

"You're officially mine." She said softly, tracing his face.

"I love you, Jennifer Alexia. I will tell you that everyday for the rest of my life and let everyone know how much I love you." Dave closed his eyes are she traced her smooth fingers on his face.

"Forever and ever?" she leaned closer, taking in his strong colon.

"For eternity, my dear." Dave kissed her nose and she giggled. As the car stopped she looked in her pocket mirror, fixing her makeup.

"How do I look?" she asked tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Breathtaking." David told her truthfully, mesmerizing every angle of her body.

She shyly looked down and then back at him "David, you cease to amaze me." She said putting away her makeup.

"That's what I'm here for." He pecked her lips again one last time.

Inside of the reception was beautiful. Garcia and Emily did a really good job. Jennifer's favorite colors violet and white was everywhere and everyone was having the time of their lives. The music was blasting and a lot of people were on the dance floor. David spotted Jennifer talking to his mother, they both looked happy. He knew that the she was fit to be in his family and his mother would love her instantly. She caught David staring at her and walked towards him. He turned his chair and pulled JJ close to him. He brushed his cheek and smiled at her.

"Enjoying yourself, Mrs. Rossi?" He winked at her.

"It's pretty good; I never knew Reid could dance though." She pointed at the dance floor were Reid was having the time of his life.

A few minutes later;

A chair was brought to the middle of the dance floor and the spot light shined right on it, getting everyone's attention.

"I would like for everyone to be seated." David announced. "I'm looking for a girl in all white; I believe this is her seat right here." He smiled.

The spot light shined directly on JJ, she was stunned for a second. Penelope and Emily pushed her towards David. She walked gracefully towards him and took a seat. She looked up with confusion but smiled warmly at him. Seeing her smile made him forget what he was going to say for a second.

"Jennifer, everyday I wake up I am thankful I am able to wake up to you. You are the reason my heart is still beating. You showed me that age clearly doesn't matter when it comes to love. When I walked into the BAU office for the first time in 20 and spotted you I said to myself 'she's the type of lady I would fall in love with' and I was right. Everything you do is an inspiration to me, you help people get through their rough times, and you have a caring and warm heart. Jennifer, you are my best friend, my other half, the key to my heart; you complete me. Your beauty strikes me every time and your personality sweeps me off my feet. I would sit down and watch "A walk to remember" over and over again with you because it makes you happy, and seeing you happy makes me want to be apart of your life. Now, that I have that blessing to be in your life it's going to take more then a bullet to tear me apart from you. Thank you for standing by my side and showing me love that I have never experienced before. I will always love you, more then I love my life and I will tell you that each and everyday."

David looked down at Jennifer and saw tears rolling down her face. He leaned down and kissed her hearing the crowd applauds. He kissed her cheek and stood up straight. She got up from her seat and hugged David. The chair was taken away and their wedding song; breathless by Shayne Ward came on. The spot light still shining on them. David took her hand and put his other hand around her waist. She looked up at him and said I love you over and over again. He didn't have a care in the world for anything else when his whole world was right here dancing with him.

_"And if we had babies they would look like you._

_It would be so beautiful if that came true.  
You don't even know how very special you are._

_You leave me leave me breathless,_

_You're everything good in my life._

_You leave me breathless, _

_I still can't that you're mine._

_You just walked out of one of my dreams,_

_So beautiful you're leaving me,_

_Breathless. _

The End.

**This is the ending of "I will make you believe". **

**I know what you guys are thinking "THIS CAN'T BE THE ENDING! NO!"**

**No worries, an upcoming sequel will be coming soon. **

**I really loved this story but I think the sequel will be amazing.**

**Thank you, so much for your feedback and support! **

**I will give you a little hint to the sequel;**

**The title will be "Additions to the Family." **


End file.
